Braithwaite Manor
Braithwaite Manor is a plantation in Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Scarlett Meadows region of the Lemoyne territory. It lies along the shore of Flat Iron Lake to the west. Rhodes is close by to the northeast. History Background The Braithwaite Manor is the mansion and former slave plantation of the Braithwaite family, a wealthy Lemoyne dynasty. The manor is presumably as old as the Braithwaites themselves, dating back to 1779. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 The Braithwaite Manor is first visited by Arthur Morgan in 1899, where he goes to deliver a letter from Beau Gray to Penelope Braithwaite. He manages to sneak past several guards, until he finds Penelope sitting in the gazebo. She thanks Arthur for delivering the letter and the two have a brief conversation, before she asks Arthur to send Beau her own letter. Arthur later visits the manor with Hosea Matthews, with some stolen moonshine of Braithwaite origin. They initially get a hostile response from the family, until Catherine pays them $10 to give it out for free in the Rhodes saloon. Later on, after Tavish Gray promises them that they can get $5000 for stealing the Braithwaite family's prized horses, Arthur, John Marston and Javier Escuella sneak onto the manor grounds and steal the three horses. They eventually get detected, but manage to gun down their pursuers and escape the area. Around the same time, Arthur briefly visits the manor with Hosea and Sean MacGuire to look for a job to do in exchange for payment. Catherine commissions them to burn down the Gray family's tobacco fields, resulting Arthur and Sean travelling to Caliga Hall and doing just that. The manor is visited for a final time when the Van der Linde gang assault it in retaliation for the capture of Jack Marston. The Braithwaite family is massacred in the ensuing shootout, and the manor is burned to the ground. Notes *In the manor itself, in the room east from Catherine Braithwaite's body, a lockbox can be found under the wall containing a gold bar (accessible only in Chapter 4, after "Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern"). *Inside the boathouse on a table is a Naval Compass. On a workbench next to a boat is the Cigarette Card for U. S. Frigate. *In the center of the town is a clothesline with a table near it. Under the table is the Cigarette Card for Edith Corinne. *A fishing cabin can be found southeast of the southern-most island in Flat Iron Lake. On a barrel behind the shack is Aged Pirate Rum. Southeast of here, just southeast of the small group of buildings near the shack, is Braithwaite's Secret. *Northwest of the Manor, east from where the two largest islands almost connect, the Legendary Bluegill can be fished. *In the cornfields to the south, a Scarecrow Derby Hat can be found on a scarecrow. Trivia *The manor is an almost perfect recreation of both the Oak Alley Plantation and Houmas House Plantation, two national historic landmarks and slavery museums in Louisiana, which is the real-life counterpart to Lemoyne. **It is also noted by many to have a striking resemblance to Candyland from Django Unchained, which was filmed at Whitney Plantation. *The Braithwaite Manor can also be visited and explored in Red Dead Online. Gallery Bwmanor.png|The Van der Linde gang marching towards the manor braithwaitefields1.jpg|The Braithwaite fields braithwaitefields2.jpg|The manor's side view Braithwaite-Manor_Dawn.png|The Braithwaite Manor grounds at dawn braithwaitenentrance.jpg|The manor's entrance braithwaiteremains.jpg|The manor's charred remains Braithwaite_Manor_ruin_(Photo_Mode).png|Another View of the manor's ruin Navigation de:Braithwaite Manor fr:Manoir Braithwaite es:Mansión Braithwaite Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Lemoyne